


Star

by Devourmous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deceit, Disembowelment, Drug Use, Drugging, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gore, Implied Necrophilia, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Necrophilia, No sex - just torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Snuff, Snuff Films, Torture, Torture Porn, Violence, gore kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous
Summary: A medium-length concept consisting of Snuff, Implied Necrophilia, CNC, Drugging, Kidnapping, Torture, Disembowelment, Manipulation, DeceitDisclaimer: All of the contents and concepts are to be taken as either pure fantasy or as pre-discussed consensual sex acts and roleplay between two or more adults who are able to consent. All of these kinks were developed due to trauma and/or exposure at a young age, and safe kink practices are backed by psychologists and therapists as a valid coping mechanism when done safely. I have three separate psychiatrists that I work with, and they all agree that kink, when practised safely, can be a helpful coping mechanism.
Kudos: 8





	Star

Chatting up someone at a bar who wants to become an actor/actress, but they aren’t very good at acting. They just want to be in the spotlight. Listening to them ramble on and on about how badly they want to be revered like that, how much they want the camera on them. Convincing them that I could introduce them to someone who could help them with that, someone who creates 'popular underground films with a cult following', getting them to leave with me. 

Drugging and kidnapping them. Keeping them captive, and whenever they protest, remind them of how much they wanted to be a star. Telling them how they’re going to be the prettiest snuff star I’ve featured yet. Showing them some of my other films and how well they were received online, at the questions regarding when the newest film would come out. I didn't lie about how popular they were, or about the dedicated viewers, and the films were certainly underground.

Letting them watch the scenes I shoot before I actually kill them, telling them how gorgeous they look covered in blood, how pretty they look with tears running down their face, how their screams are music to my ears, showing them how pretty their non-essential organs look all over the floor instead of inside them. Asking them how long they think they can keep this up, how long their runtime on the screen will be. Asking them if they think they could handle me taking my time or if they’d pass out before I got to have all of my fun. Cooing encouragements at them to try and make them survive as long as possible.

At the end of it all telling them how wonderful they were to work with and that I’m sure their film will make lots of money, watching their conflicted expression as they bleed out. Torn between hating me for destroying them like this, pain and exhaustion from their injuries, fear of the possibility that I do even more to them before they die, or after they die, the smallest bit of pride at finally being a star, and a flicker of disappointment at being unable to see their stardom after they die.


End file.
